<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visiting Your Masseuse Girlfriend by CRSwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839069">Visiting Your Masseuse Girlfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRSwords/pseuds/CRSwords'>CRSwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Creampie, F/M, Girlfriend, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Kissing, L-Bombs, Massage, Moaning, Oil/Lotion, Pussy Job, Riding, Slow Sex, Stress Relief, Teasing, Whispering, gwa, playful, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRSwords/pseuds/CRSwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A boyfriend (listener) has a day off and decides to pay his masseuse girlfriend (speaker) a surprise visit at her work. She is extremely happy about his visit and quickly brings him to a room for a massage. It begins as a normal tension-dissolving massage as he is relaxed and relieved by her skilled hands and warm oils. While she works his body, the two carry on with playful conversation and some light teasing. It has been a slow day for the girlfriend, so she decides to take the massage a step further and release ALL of her boyfriend's stress. From the touch of her soft hand to some slow, intimate riding- the boyfriend is left without a stiff muscle in his body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visiting Your Masseuse Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an adult script written for an 18+ audience.</p><p>This script is open for anyone to use and adapt as they like, as long as I (u/CRSwords) am tagged for it.</p><p>The two have been partners for a long time and are very comfortable with each other. The girlfriend loves to tease him, take care of him, and make him feel good. She has also been a masseuse for many years, so she is quite skilled at her job and knows how to work his muscles. </p><p>I don't have any specific voice in mind for the girlfriend, so just play her in whatever tone and voice you would like. </p><p>While entirely optional, as this is heavily focused around a massage using oil or lotion, sound effects are highly encouraged. The riding sex part is also supposed to be very intimate and close, so I would recommend trying to get closer to the mic and use a lot of whispers and heavy breathing.</p><p>The ellipsis (...) between lines is when she is focused on the massage, so try to play up the sounds if you can.</p><p>All sound effects and cues are optional. You are free to tweak lines or improvise as you see fit.<br/>[sound effects]<br/>(cues)<br/>*EMPHASIS*<br/>"..." indicates a longer pause between lines.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! I can take the next guest over- (Surprised and excited) Ah, oh my god! Hey babe! (Run over and kiss him) What's up, what are you doing here?</p><p>I know it's your day off, that's why you should be going out with some friends or relaxing at home.</p><p>Ahh, that's very sweet of you. Did you come just to say "hi" or did you actually want to get a massage?</p><p>Awesome! I will take you to the room then, just follow me.</p><p>[footsteps to door opening then closing]</p><p>Yeah, it's been dead today- not a lot of people come at this time during the week. There have only been a couple of customers in so far, so I've been *PRETTY* bored.</p><p>No, business is fine. We just have a lot more customers later in the day and on the weekend. </p><p>So, I know I give you some absolutely *KILLER* massages at home, but I'm going to give it 200% today. I am in the zone here, baby, so I'm going all out! (Laugh)</p><p>Hmmm, maybe I have been holding out on you. You'll just have to stop by more often if you want the real deal.</p><p>Okay, here is the table. Go ahead and get butt-ass naked and lay face down.</p><p>[Clothes removing]</p><p>There we go, yup. Make sure your face is sitting comfortably through that hole in the headrest.</p><p>A towel? (Mocking) What, are you embarrassed to be naked in front of me? I'll get you one if you want, but *I'D* rather you didn't.</p><p>No towel it is then. Good.</p><p>Alright now, let's see what we are working with here. (She is slowly running her hands down his body) Neck looks a little tense- I'll focus on that first. Hmmm, some nice, broad shoulders- very sexy. They could use some work. Your lower back seems fine, and I know you're ticklish there, so I won't spend too much time on it. Oh, and of course, a fat ass right here. (Smacks his ass). Next is-</p><p>(Boyfriend playfully questions her professionalism)</p><p>Umm, excuse *ME.* I *AM* a professional, thank you very much. That does not mean, however, that I will not slap my boyfriend's ass when it is right here in front of me. Now, can I continue? Yes? Thank you.</p><p>...</p><p>Your thighs and calves are a little tight too... Okay, not so bad on the back. I'll take care of this, then we can move on to the front after. </p><p>...</p><p>Yeah, we've got time for everything. You saw how empty it was earlier, so don't worry about the time.</p><p>First, got to get my hands ready. (Puts lotion on hands and rubs it in) Then I'll drizzle some of this oil on your back and rub it in.</p><p>(Giggle) Oh come on, it does not tickle that much. Don't be a baby. </p><p>I'll spread that out now. It'll feel warmer once I start to rub it in. [Oil rubbing sounds]</p><p>Comfortable and warm, right? This stuff is *WAY* better than what I use with you at home, but it's too expensive.</p><p>...</p><p>That's right, I guess you're not worth the expensive stuff. (Giggle)</p><p>...</p><p>Okay, all in. Let's start with that neck. You've been hunched over at the computer at work too much, haven't you?</p><p>I can feel it. You need to stretch a little bit and take some breaks. I can work my magic, but I can't fix you if you cause some permanent damage, baby.</p><p>I know you're busy, but just try to step away a few times during the day. That's all I'm asking.</p><p>...</p><p>That's it, breath in (Deep breath)... and let it out... (breath out)</p><p>Feeling better already, right babe?</p><p>Good. You deserve to de-stress.</p><p>Neck feels nice and loose... so I'll move onto your shoulders and upper back.</p><p>(Teasing) These *BIG* *BEEFY* shoulders. Damn, you been working out or something?</p><p>(Giggle) I know, we haven't been to the gym in a while. We have to get back to that. I want my man *SHREDDED*!</p><p>(Rub back for a while) </p><p>Looking good, looking good. How do you feel?</p><p>Hey! No falling asleep yet, I want to keep talking to you. (Slap his ass again)</p><p>There! Another slap on the ass will wake you up. </p><p>No no, I don't want to hear any backtalk. I'm taking good care of you here. The least you can do is stay awake for me.</p><p>Thank you. It's nice to spend some time with you while I'm at work. It's refreshing. (Lean over to give him a kiss)</p><p>Now the lower back. I'll go veerrryyyy light here. </p><p>Oh, stop it! I'm barely touching you! It's not like I'm doing... *THIS* (Starts to tickle him)</p><p>(Laughing) Okay! Okay, don't leave! I'll stop! I am not letting you leave just yet. </p><p>(Small laugh) (Under her breath) Big baby...</p><p>So, this next part is *NOT* sexual. I'm going to get in deep next to your... buttocks, and really knead my knuckles in there. </p><p>No, really. We have a lot of muscle in that area and it can help *SO* much to loosen it up. It helps with your hips and legs and all the stuff around here.</p><p>Yes, *STUFF* is the official term.</p><p>...</p><p>(Straining a little) I need to press kind of hard. It might be a little uncomfortable, but trust me, it'll feel great after.</p><p>...</p><p>Phweh. Alright, that should be good. You feel okay? Didn't cry or anything? </p><p>That's my big man.</p><p>...</p><p>Thighs, legs, and calves now.</p><p>...</p><p>It's all tense here because you're not moving around enough. Like I said earlier- you need to stand up and stretch while you're at work. If you don't, all the fat will go to your thighs... and then you'll explode! </p><p>No, but you will get pudgy if you don't start doing something about it... *MORE* pudgy, that is.</p><p>(Boyfriend questions her)...</p><p>I'm not *TRYING* to say anything. I'm just calling it as I see it. That's it, babe.</p><p>But don't worry, I'll still love you and your thunder thighs no matter what.</p><p>...</p><p>Okay, let me just double-check your back. (Moves hands over body again) Okay... Everything feels good now. You feel looser?</p><p>Nice. Time to flip over then.</p><p>[Movement on the table]</p><p>(Feigning surprise) Oh, hello! Looks like someone is enjoying the massage today.</p><p>(Giggle) I know. Erections are very common during a massage. It gets all that blood flowing and your body just can't help itself.</p><p>Yeah, of course I see it sometimes. We're supposed to just ignore it. And that's also why we make sure the towel is on tight.</p><p>Oh, how could I have forgotten? You don't have a towel, now do you. Hmm, what should we do about this situation then?</p><p>(Lean in close to ear and whisper) Maybe I should help take care of it for you? Hmm?</p><p>(Back to normal) Or maybe we should ignore it and get back to the *VERY* professional massage.</p><p>...</p><p>(Laugh) Don't whine like that. Let me check how the rest of you feels, then maybe... we will see what happens.</p><p>(Rubbing hands over body again)</p><p>Not too bad! I think I can work on your arms a bit, then I'll move down to your legs.</p><p>Let me get some more oil for you...</p><p>Ah, not so ticklish this time. Good- that means you're much more relaxed now.</p><p>(Rub oil in for a while)...</p><p>There, all smooth. I'll start with your left arm here, beginning up at your shoulder.</p><p>Hmmm... Yeah, sorry to say it babe, but you really do need to start hitting the gym again.</p><p>Awww, don't get all pouty now. (Give several quick kisses) There, that make up for it?</p><p>I need to do a little more to apologize? Oh wow, you are greedy today. I told you to be patient, though, didn't I? </p><p>...(Whisper) You know I am just playing around. I love everything about you, and you don't need to worry about yourself too much, okay? (Kiss)</p><p>...</p><p>Okay, that arm is good, I'm going to move around to the other side.</p><p>...</p><p>From the shoulder... get deep into the bicep and tricep... and work out the palm and those fingers...</p><p>(Boyfriend grabs her hand)</p><p>(Laughing) Pshh, stop holding my hand, I'm trying to work. </p><p>What is the matter with you today? So needy. (Giggle)</p><p>Were you that desperate for my touch that you couldn't help but wander on in here? Did I, or did I not take *REAL* good care of you last night?</p><p>You bet your ass I did. So, was that not enough?</p><p>It wasn't? Oh, you spoiled little brat! You are *SO* lucky to have me, you know? With all of the pampering and love I give you, I deserve a fucking parade. "Best girlfriend in the world!" is what the floats will say. And there better be a marching band, and flowers, and I'll wear a pretty dress and-</p><p>what, am I asking for too much now? (Sarcastic) Sorry babe, I've just felt *SO* neglected. I have to please my *DEMANDING* boyfriend all day and night, and I can't even catch a break from him at work. Oh, what is a girl to do?</p><p>...</p><p>(Giggle) Yeah, sure, a thank you is good enough... for now. (Kiss)</p><p>...</p><p>Since you were *SO* generous with your gratitude... I think it's time I help take care of a *VERY* tense area.</p><p>...</p><p>Yeah, I'm sure. No one will come barging in, and there are no cameras, so I am free to do what I want.</p><p>Oh, I see something twitching. Is my client getting excited now? Looks like his beautiful masseuse needs to help him ASAP.</p><p>(Boyfriend jokingly asks if she gives happy endings to all her clients)</p><p>(Very serious) Hey, that is not fucking funny! I wouldn't dare do this for a client.</p><p>...</p><p>(Softer now) Sorry, I know you were just joking about the happy ending thing. It's just that... I know this job involves me getting close to a lot of different people, with a lot of those being men. You have been super supportive about this job the whole time, but I never want you to worry or even *THINK* that I would do something with another guy. You know that I love you- I love you *SO* much, and I would never want to touch another man like that besides you. You are all I need.</p><p>...</p><p>Thank you, I love you too. And it's fine about the joke, you don't have to apologize like that.</p><p>...</p><p>Let me feel you now. I think I've kept you waiting long enough.</p><p>I'll get some more lotion for you first so that my strokes are *EXTRA* smooth. (Add more lotion to hands and rub them together)</p><p>Mmmm, now I'll go very... very... *VERY* slow. Just like this.</p><p>[Slow lotioned stroking sounds]</p><p>Ahh, that's it, baby. Sit back and let me take care of you. You don't need to worry about a thing. Close your eyes, and let my hand glide up and down... up and down on this aching cock.</p><p>I'll work out your thighs a little while I'm down here too. (Giggle) You're making me forget about my actual work.</p><p>(Slow breathing) Up... and down... Up... and down. Focus on how gentle my touch is around you. I'll go *SLOWLY* down to the base... then back up to the tip, and tease the head just a bit. Back down again as I twist my hand around the shaft. Focus on how good that feels. Feel yourself building up with each soft stroke.</p><p>Oh baby, moaning already? Were you really that pent up since last night? You've always had an appetite but I never knew you were *THIS* ravenous. </p><p>It's okay, let it all out. Just don't be *TOO* loud. The doors aren't soundproof and while I am fucking awesome at this job, I can only explain so much moaning.</p><p>That's it, baby. You're doing so good. Let all of your body relax. Only think about my touch- that's all that matters right now.</p><p>...</p><p>Oh, and how could I forget your balls? I need to give them some pampering too.</p><p>Gently cup them... give the *LIGHTEST* of a squeeze... and massage them. Mmmm, you can never get enough of that.</p><p>(Continue for a little longer)</p><p>So... I know I'm a professional and all that bullshit... but you laying there completely naked moaning like a sexy little slut has gotten me incredibly horny. How about I switch up the massage a little so we can both loosen up?</p><p>Yes, I want to fuck you. In this room right there on that table. Sound good?</p><p>Damn right it sounds good! Time for me to strip.</p><p>[Clothes stripping]</p><p>(While still taking off clothes) What, getting worried now? It's my job- I should be the worried one here. But no, it'll be *FINE.* And really fucking hot! </p><p>...</p><p>Tadah! It's been oh so long since you've seen this smoking-hot body, huh? </p><p>Hey now! I know you want to touch, but it's still not time for you to get up- the massage isn't over!</p><p>Yeah, that's right. Stay right there, and I'm going to hop on and ride you.</p><p>[Movement noises as she climbs on top]</p><p>Ah, here I am babe, right where I belong. (Lean over to kiss)</p><p>Oh! Can you reach that green bottle of oil over there? Yeah, to your left. Nice! Give it here.</p><p>**I want to make sure everything is as smooth as possible. This stuff is perfectly safe for *ALL* uses, and it'll make everything feel so much better.</p><p>[Noises as she rubs it into herself]</p><p>Mmmm, that feels good.</p><p>(Giggle) Now, I want to massage this cock just a *LITTLE* more before I give you the full service.</p><p>I'm going to rub my pussy (Moan) back and forth on this dick as I press it against your body. </p><p>[Wet rubbing sounds]</p><p>How's that feel? Better than my hand?</p><p>Yeah? You love my pussy massaging your cock like this, don't you baby?</p><p>(Moan) Ohhh, this is driving me crazy. Your *SO* hard, and the way you feel between my lips is *INSANE*. Fuck! Oh, it's hitting my clit perfectly, too!</p><p>My pussy desperately wants to wrap around your cock, baby. Ohhhh, I want to feel all of you.</p><p>[Continue rubbing for a little longer]</p><p>We could keep going just like this. We've done it before- you know I can make you cum so fucking hard just from stroking you between my pussy. But I'll let you decide- you are my special client today. (Whisper) Tell me how you want it.</p><p>Oh, good choice, babe. I love feeling you like this, but I want to feel you all the way inside even more. </p><p>I'll take your sweet little cock, and just slip it in.... Mmffff, fuck yes! Let me feel *ALL* of you inside me, baby.</p><p>We're going to take it *REAL* slow now. It's been a long time since we've fucked like this, and I want to enjoy every second of it. </p><p>I'll press my body against you, and gently rock my hips on your cock. Mmmmm, I love how warm you feel. </p><p>Oh god, I love you so much, you know that? You turn me into a sexy little mess every time you're in me. (Giggle)</p><p>[Slow, wet sex noises]</p><p>(This part is very close and intimate sex. Their bodies are pressed against each other as she slowly grinds on him. This is when you get very close to the mic with a lot of breathing and whispering. There won't be as many full lines of dialogue- but more cues, short lines, and space/improv in between.)</p><p>(Shaky breath) Ahhh, I love feeling you close to me. (Many soft kisses) </p><p>(Moan) I miss your touch every second we're apart, baby.</p><p>Mmmm... so glad you came today. (Kiss) Soooo happy.</p><p>....</p><p>Yeah, hold my hips tight like that. Oh, I love your hands on me.</p><p>Mmm, I love you. (long kiss) (Trailing off)Love you, love you, love you...</p><p>...</p><p>Fuuuck, baby. You feel so good. (Moan) Yeah, the fucking best cock in the world.</p><p>...</p><p>Yeah, I know I spoil you. (Soft giggle) (Kiss) You're so good to me, (Kiss) so it's only fair I pay it back. (Long kiss)</p><p>I make sure (Moan) to fuck you so good all the time. Mmmm, and you make me cum so hard each time, too.</p><p>(Moan) my sexy, sweet, man.</p><p>...</p><p>Yes baby, let me know how much you love it. Keep going... (soft giggle) Mmmm, fuck. You're too sweet. (kiss)</p><p>Keep moaning for me just like that. Not too loud now, baby, let it out *ONLY* for me. I'm the only one (moan) who can hear you. Only for me now... only for me.</p><p>...</p><p>This is the best... (breath) fucking massage I've ever given you, isn't it? (Moan) Have to... do this more often.</p><p>Every night... I'll drain these balls... Milk this cock... until you explode for me. (Several kisses)</p><p>...</p><p>I can... feel your heart beating. It's very fast. (Giggle) You feel mine too? Yeah, just as fast. Our hearts beating together like this... it makes me so happy. (kiss)</p><p>I' 'm so glad I have you. And so glad I have your cock, too. (Giggle) I couldn't live without it, babe. I swear, I'd go insane if I didn't have you in my life. (Hard kiss)</p><p>...</p><p>Ahh, I feel you bucking into me. You need to cum soon, yeah? Just a little longer baby, just a little more.</p><p>(Breathing hard now) So close... I'm so close. (Kiss)</p><p>Want to... cum as you fill me up. Feel you (Moan) throbbing in me as I climax.</p><p>Hold me tighter baby! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes!</p><p>Mmmmm, I love you. (Hard kiss) Make me feel so good!</p><p>(Quick breaths as she rides him faster) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Fuck, baby! Yes!  </p><p>(Quick kisses) I'm ready, babe! Cum in me! Let it all out in me! Fuck... fffff (Very breathy orgasm)</p><p>(shaky sigh) Ohhh fuck, babe. (Kiss) </p><p>(Breathe for a few moments)</p><p>Okay... OKay. We have to get cleaned up now. (Deep breath) But holllly shit, that was good. I'm sure you need a minute before you can even move, so just sit tight.</p><p>[Grabing towels]</p><p>I'll wipe that slick body down for you, free of charge.</p><p>[Towel whipping sounds]</p><p>There we go baby, all clean. How you feeling now?</p><p>...</p><p>That good, huh? (Laugh) I'm so happy to hear that. (Kiss)</p><p>Help clean me up now. The massage is over, you need to put in a bit of work, too.</p><p>[More toweling off]</p><p>Thank you! Now, put those clothes on and get the fuck out! (Laugh) I need to do some deep cleaning in this room before my next customer.</p><p>[Walking out together]</p><p>Oh, and sir, your total cost will come out to $999 dollars for today's services. We can take cash, check, or card.</p><p>What do you mean you can't afford that?! That is no good... Hmmm, maybe I can cover the cost today, and we can work out some kind of payment plan later. Sound good?</p><p>(Laugh) Good. I will warn you- interest will be *HIGH,* so you better be ready with the payments. (Kiss) Alright, see you tonight, babe.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-As always. thank you so much for taking the time to read my script! I would be very happy if you could provide any feedback to let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>